Dibujando las Nubes
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Shikamaru quería Sentarse al lado de Sai a Contemplar sus Perfectas Obras de Arte…Como Dibujaba las Nubes que tanto le Gustaban...Drabble/Leve Shonen-Ai


Bueno…Siempre había querido emparejar a Shikamaru con Sai XD…No sé, hechos los Locos, ellos harían buena Pareja, o al menos no se verían tan mal Juntos XD…(Sep, soy Adicta a las Crack-Pairings o.o)…

Es que Sai no es Persona demasiado Expresiva ni tampoco muy Inquieto, lo cual es Afín con Shikamaru, este tampoco es bastante Elocuente, y el gusta de la Paz (De la pereza, mejor dicho)… Ellos no son de conversar mucho, ya que a uno todo le da Flojera y al otro le cuesta mostrar abiertamente lo que siente… Se parecen en algunas cosas (Aparte de que Ambos tienen Ojos y Cabellos Negros), no siempre polos Iguales se Repelen, podrían tener futuro (A criterio Personal).

Inicialmente, yo quería hacer de este Fic un Drabble, pero como que me Extendí un poco con la Idea y puede ser catalogado cono un One-Shot corto…

A ver si tengo suerte y les Gusta o.oU

* * *

_**Dibujando las Nubes**_

**Tal vez se Sentaría a su lado a Contemplar sus Perfectas Obras de Arte…Como Dibujaba las Nubes que tanto le Gustaban.**

_**Autora:**_ Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
_**Seudónimo/Nick:**_ Achlys Todesschatten  
_**Basado en:**_ El Animé y Manga de Naruto. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie (Kishimoto). La Trama fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza  
_**Pareja:**_ Shikamaru x Sai. (Crack!, Ya sé)  
_**Contiene:**_

_**Shonen-Ai:**_ Bueno, realmente, es muy, muy, muy leve, nada explícito…Si no te gusta, por Favor no lo Leas.

_**Dedicado para**__**:**_ Sin dedicación Específica. Solo me gustaría que quien lo Lea, lo Disfrute

_**Nota:**_ El Fic está redactado en torno al Universo de Shikamaru Nara.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

En Konoha, era un día Fresco, como cualquier Otro. No tuve sobresaltos, era uno de esos Momentos tranquilos que me Encantaba disfrutar. Contemplando el Azul del cielo y las Blancas nubes danzando lentamente sobre el Firmamento. Ahí estoy yo, recostado sobre el verde pasto de una Colina, descansando de las Misiones y de la Gente problemática.

No muy lejos de mí, estabas tú, sentado al pie de un árbol, refugiado en su Sombra, con tu típico cuaderno de Dibujo y tu Lápiz se movía con Gracia y Agilidad.

¿Crees que no me había dado Cuenta de tu Presencia?...Un Ninja jamás baja la Guardia y siempre está pendiente de sus Alrededores.

Tu mirada estaba fija en aquel Block… ¿Qué estarías Dibujando que estás tan Concentrado?...Tsk…Quién sabe, pero me daba Curiosidad saber que hacías.

Me acerqué perezosamente a ti, pero si hacer ruido. Apoyé mi cuerpo sobre el Tronco de aquel Árbol y bajé la Mirada hacia tu Cuaderno.

¡Increíble!, nunca conocí a una persona que dibujara con tal perfección, tus trazos eran Seguros y Firmes… ¡Eras todo un Maestro!

Quería sentarme a su lado, así que me atreví a Preguntarte:

-"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?, Claro, si no te Molesta…Digo, dibujas muy bien y quería ver…" -- Mis Nervios se alteraron Levemente

Subiste la Mirada para Dirigirla hacia mí, eran unos negros Ojos Inexpresivos que me brindaban paz, tu rostro pálido y tu Cabello corto de color Azabache…Que Problemático… ¿Qué hago fijándome en estas cosas?...Pensé que rechazarías mi compañía, pero no… De hecho, me sonreíste.

-"Claro que sí…Siéntate"

Me puse a un Lado tuyo, a una Distancia prudente, pero suficiente como para dejarme apreciar tu Arte.

-"¿Qué dibujas?" -- Te pregunté para hacerte conversación y romper el frío Silencio

-"Dibujo el Paraje, sobre todo las Nubes"

¿Las Nubes?... No podías haber hecho algo mejor. Me mostraste tu dibujo Incompleto, pero aún así me encantó. Solo sonreí como gesto de Gusto a tu Obra.

Ahí me recosté a ver el Cielo, mientras tú a mi lado, estabas Dibujando las Nubes

* * *

**+ Fin +**

Espero que mi fumada les haya gustado aunque sea un poco n.nU…La hice en uno de esos ratos de Inspiración que tengo, y como dije antes de Empezar, ya yo tenía la Idea de Emparejar a Sai con Shikamaru.

Saludos


End file.
